Mystery
by Crystal5329
Summary: How does fate tie High School student Lucy Heartphilia and CEO Natsu Dragneel together? It all started by their first meeting; Reaching for a box of condoms. Slow NxL
1. Cause the finger isn't enough

**New Story~ **

**Summary!**

**How does fate tie High School student Lucy Heartphilia and CEO Natsu Dragneel together? It all started by their first meeting; Reaching for a box of condoms**

**This is a mystery story so I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter and the mystery starts next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I just own this story!**

* * *

Lucy muffled her breathing with her hand as she squeezed into the cramp corner of underneath the large oak desk. It was a furnished desk that was made by a famous Artesian in Europe, or so the little gold label under the desk said.

Lucy curled into more of a ball, hoping to sink into the floor so that she could get out of the mess. She could not see anything save for the light that came from where the chair stood and currently, a set of long legs with a body attached occupying said chair. Man those legs were long!

The legs moved and nearly hit her shoulder, not on purpose though because the owner of the legs did not know she was hiding under the maroon stained desk. The 3 walls of the desk hid her from the people above.

"-agreement papers will be sent to you by Friday." the masculine voice belonging to the person occupying the chair spoke with finality. He shook hands with the his soon-to-be business partner and continued talking about future plans.

Lucy, who was currently dying and sweating, fanned herself with her hand, hoping to cool down. It had become incredibly hot underneath and Lucy was sweating buckets. It was an act of god. Lucy, being the frightened puppy she was, got the courage to peek out from under the desk and see if there was any way to escape.

She looked up an saw the rest of the body attached to a head. The head had an attractive face; Spiky pink hair, onyx eyes, white teeth with noticeable canines and a charming smile. He was so attractive that girls could melt in his arms, though Lucy was melting because of the heat.

Yes! It was none other than the CEO of Dragneel Corp. Natsu Dragneel, the hot and famous 20-year old business tycoon.

Lucy cursed in her mind, this never should have happened 'Shit! Shit! Shit! How do I get out?' She peeked up again only to see his most charming smile, seems like his business partner was a woman and judging from the giggle she heard, the smile was working.

Now then what exactly was 17-year old Lucy Heartphilla, normal high school student, doing hiding underneath his desk?

It started about a week ago…

"Your going to the next base!?"

Lucy stood up quickly, making the chair she was sitting on moments ago, tumble backwards slightly. Her friend Cana Alberona, a busty and alcoholic brunette, was going to have sex with her boyfriend. _Sex_. Lucy was beyond shocked, so much that she almost flipped a table.

Beside her was an equally shocked and slightly blushing red head , Erza Scarlet.

"Yeah? So what's wrong with it?" Cana asked amused by their reactions. Lucy frowned "Well there's nothing wrong with it….but your underage and you're still in high school Cana. Shouldn't you, I don't know, think about stuff like the mid-terms that are coming up?"

Cana paused "There's mid-terms coming up?" Erza glanced at her before looking back at her lunch of strawberry cake. "Yeah, this the first you've heard of it?"

Cana snorted "No, it's the first time I've heard of a mid-term" Lucy rolled her eyes "Back to the topic guys". Her friends, including herself, had a habit of straying off topic.

Cana took a swig from her water bottle that was filled with beer. Lucy and Erza both wondered how she never got caught by the teachers for bringing alcohol to school, but knowing Cana she probably had her connections.

"Look guys I don't get what the big deal is. Lots of kids do it, some even younger than me" Lucy sighed

"But Cana you're not 'lots of kids' and you're freaking 17 years old, what if you get pregnant? Gildarts is going to kill you. Besides that guy's a douche" Erza said, setting her plate down.

"Yeah a hot douche and I'm still going to do it cause the finger hasn't enough lately, if you get what I mean" Cana wiggled 2 of her fingers in front of their faces. They grimaced, _that _was a piece of information they didn't need to know, not matter how close they were since childhood.

Lucy sighed "Alright alright whatever floats your boat" Cana smiled and happily took another swig from the water bottle.

They saw their other childhood friend Levy Mcgarden enter through the cafeteria doors. Lucy waved her

over to their table. "Hey guys what're you doing?"

"Talking about Cana's sex life" Erza replied, mouth stuffed with more cake. They all turned to stare at Erza. Leave it to her to state things bluntly.

"Oh I knew, she told me in Bio" Levy said setting her books down and pulling out her lunch. Lucy looked up and slightly wide eyes. "So you approve?"

Levy took a bite of her egg salad sandwich and nodded " Yeah"

Lucy turned to Erza "You agree too?" Erza paused and stared viciously at her cake before nodding.

"Well congrats Cana we all approve…somehow" Cana grinned as she got her approval from her friends or as Levy liked to call them 'the quadruple amigos'.

"But anyway I wouldn't bring up my sex life for no reason" She turned to Lucy, who in return raised a delicate eye. What was the matter?

"Can you do me a favour?"

The blonde in question slurped strawberry juice from a carton "What?"

"Can you buy me condoms?" Lucy, who still had the juice box straw in her mouth, choked harshly on the juice. Erza ,being the closest one to the blonde, hit her back (bruising it slightly) in hopes of helping her breath properly.

She stood up and wiped the juice off her mouth before yelling "Condoms!?". Gaining the attention of the whole cafeteria and an awkward silence to boot was utterly humiliating. Not to mention the yelling of inappropriate words was an added bonus.

Jet, one of Levy's 'stalkers' or so people labelled him as, broke the silence by saying "Lucy I didn't know you were such a pervert". The whole cafeteria laughed and the blond cursed herself for being popular and knowing majority of the people in school.

"Shut up Jet!" A thick blush now settled over her cheeks, clearly showing her embarrassment. Though most people knew she was quirky and crazy at times; it wasn't much of a big deal to them that she would yell out something like that.

She sat back on the gray bench and turned to Cana who was , along with everyone else, still howling with laughter.

"Cana stop laughing! What were you saying earlier?" Lucy pouted, she was _still _laughing. After she calmed down (it took a while), the brunette continued speaking.

"Can you buy me condoms? I can't buy them, cause Gildarts will be on my case and if I ask these two" She motioned towards Levy and Erza "They'll probably have heart attacks while buying them"

It was true though, they really would have heart attacks. Lucy sighed and stuck her hand out, palm facing up.

"Give me some extra money" It was Cana's turn to raise an eyebrow "I'm buying you birth control and myself coffee"

Cana just shrugged and grinned as she handed Lucy the money. She just hoped the blond wouldn't have a heart attack as well.

At the store

Lucy walked through the aisles of the health and pharmacy department. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she looked through the items varying from cough drop medicine to calorie drinks. She sighed as she walked through them for the 5th time, though she probably should've asked the 2nd time.

Clutching her backpack, she trotted over to a nearby store worker that had long orange hair. She tapped on the workers shoulder.

"Excuse me? Do you know where the condoms and birth control pills are?" Expecting a girl to turn around, she was met with a surprise when a guy turned around. She twitched at the awkward question she just asked the male worker. But he simply gave her an accusing look and pointed to aisle 3. She could almost hear his thoughts 'kids gonna sex it up!' Lucy quickly turned around and raced to aisle 3.

She bent down a looked at the birth control pills on the bottom shelf. The names of these pills were ridiculous 'Birth begone' or 'No babes', the last one she looked at really cracked her up 'Control Your Hormones!'. That was something she was usually yelling at Cana to do. Lucy snorted she'd go with the last one since it was amusing.

Grabbing the little white bottle she looked further down the shelf for the condoms.

'Pregnancy test…vitamin pill….Barbie doll? Must be a misplaced item. Aha! Condom' Lucy saw a few different boxes that were all for condoms. Cana had told her to get a big size but there were only small sizes there. She finally spotted a purple box that contained big sized condoms, much to her embarrassment.

Reaching for the box she didn't notice the other hand reach for the box as well. Once the hands touched , Lucy's small and petit while the strangers were much larger, she looked up to see a pair of charcoal eyes staring at her in amusement.

* * *

**Reviews? **


	2. You Pedophile!

She looked up to see a pair of charcoal eyes staring at her in amusement. Lucy froze, staring back with wide eyes and feeling weak to her knees. His gaze was intense, so intense that she got goose bumps on her skin. The light above them made his messy pink hair stand out even more than it did. His rugged features only made him more handsome. Her mouth felt dry and her voice wouldn't work properly when she wanted it to, so she simply opened and closed her mouth without forming any words, resembling a goldfish. It felt as if she had been caught red-handed, whilst buying innocent condoms and birth control.

The man simply chuckled and looked at the box their hands were placed on . He picked it up and raised an eyebrow towards the young lady. "You like it big?"

The girl blinked in obvious confusion. He continued talking, taking a step closer to her. " If you do then, wanna try with me?" he smirked, getting dangerously close to the girl. Lucy, who was previously in a state of confusion, took a step back putting some distance between them. She could still smell the musky cologne radiating off him. It was light and subtle, not over done.

"Why are you backing away?" he asked, liking to game of cat-and-mouse they were playing. He could almost picture the nice body that was hiding under the loosely fit clothes. Face wise the girl looked young, but he didn't really care since she was old enough to have sex, besides he was only 20 years old himself.

"E-Excuse me? No thank you" she stepped back only to stumble over a Barbie set. The man only smirked more, eyes dangerously glinting. She didn't realize what he was saying only that he wanted her to go with him.

"C'mon I know a great hotel around here, we can get to _know_ each other…"

Finally realizing what he was hinting at (because she was a little slow in that department) anger flared into her and something close to embarrassment . Was he hitting on her with such suggestive thoughts?

Without realizing it, her hand clenched into a tight fist and rushed towards his face with high speed.

He didn't avoid it, in fact he couldn't avoid it! And it was the first time in his life that he hadn't seen a punch coming. The fist connected with his nose and he was swept off his feet and sent tumbling into the shelf containing vitamin pills and birth control. The whole shelf fell over and all the merchandise along with the man himself, sprawled on the floor.

Lucy huffed, a large angry blush visible on her cheeks. She was glad Erza forced her to take mixed-martial arts. If Lucy had to say so herself, she was almost on par with Erza, which was quite an accomplishment.

She watched as the man grunted and got up. Lucy nearly yelped when she saw how much blood there was on his face. Clearly she had given him a broken nose.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled at her, wiping the blood on the sleeve of his grey cardigan, glaring viciously at her.

"What am _I_ doing!? What are _you_ doing?" she yelled back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm wiping my broken nose!"

"I-Is that so" she replied, not really having much of a comeback. It was her fault.

"Why would you do that?"

He was now standing in front of her, still wiping his nose. His musky scent invaded her nose and she had to back off because he was standing close to her again.

"You were hitting on me and I clearly said no"

Before he could reply an employee (who was probably annoyed), with prominently shaped arrow eyebrows, came up to the mess that was created.

"Like, whoa I need you two to come with me"

They were both led towards the cash register near the front of the entrance of the 'Fiore Grocers'. The store worker, who's nameplate said 'Hi my name is Hughes' in thin block letter, turned to them, lips pressed thinly.

"Like, what are you doing?" he crossed his arms over his chest, an arrow shaped eyebrow raised up in question.

"Like, what are _you _doing?" the pinkette next to Lucy imitated the employee, clearly not liking the fact the store worker was treating him like a trouble child. Lucy would've snorted if not for the fact that she was being treated the same way. The two men started arguing and Lucy tuned out the rest of their conversation, not interested in them bickering like 5 years old.

She fingered the little silver ring that sat elegantly on her index finger. It was just a simple silver band with a crystallized red stone in the middle. The ring was given to her from her parents when she was little, though her memories of them and her childhood were obscured, she still treasured it.

"But it's her fault!" she looked up to see the pink haired man pointing at her in an accusing manner. She raised an eyebrow.

"What was my fault?"

He turned to her, expression in ranging between surprised and annoyed. Was she an airhead?

"I'm saying it's your fault that the shelf got knocked over" She blinked

"Uh yeah I did knock the shelf over, sorry" she scratched her cheek nervously; a blush building up on her cheeks which Hughes and the pink haired man found cute. Both men coughed awkwardly.

"But it was still his fault, he provoked me"

The man whipped his head around to glare intensely at her, to which she just shrugged off as if it was a puppy glaring.

"My fault? How was it my fault?"

She shrugged "Cause you were hitting on me"

"Sorry but I apologize for hitting on you, you blond bimbo"

It was her turn to glare and it seemed to work with the way he was shrinking back. "Who's a blond bimbo?"

"You are"

She felt it again, the same anger she felt earlier was coming back but she held it in. Though with the way he was doing a weird dance to show how much of a bimbo she was, she found it hard to control herself. Man she was pushing her button!

"You…you! Pedophile!" She yelled a little too loudly. Lucy was vaguely aware that the store had gotten quiet and all the of customers heads were turned to watch the pair fight. Lucy didn't care at the moment and if it was necessary, she would gladly duke it out with the pink haired man.

"I'm not a pedo!" he denied ruefully

"Yes, yes you are! I'm 17 and you're an adult. That's pedophilia"

"Well tha-" he was cut off yet again by the purple haired employee. "So like, who's gonna pay for damages?"

As soon as Lucy heard the word 'pay' her mind was sent into a frenzy. Did he actually think she would be able to pay off the damage? Her? A normal high school student? She only had enough to pay her electricity bills, rent and food. There was no way she could afford any extra baggage with the money she got from the government, especially nothing of this caliber. And like any other teenager, when they were put under too much stress and pressure, she ran. She ran like the wind or like she was being chased by a pack of hungry dogs.

Luckily though, they were standing near the entrance and she was a very fast sprinter. Of course she didn't leave without paying for her purchases and simply threw the $20 bill at Hughes's face. All while doing so the alarm went off as soon as she left the store. Since she already paid (the money almost got stuck in his mouth) Hughes turned the alarm off.

Natsu, the man with pink hair, stared jaw slacked at the girl who made a dash for it, leaving him with the damages she caused. His stare soon turned to amusement as he laughed like a hyena.

He soon noticed a little silver band on the ground where the girl was standing. He picked the shiny item, mesmerized by the sheer beauty and simplicity of the ring. Red was always his favorite color and the stone in the middle, by far, made his list of 'prettiest things he has seen so far'. That girl, he decided, also made that list even though he was called a pedophile by her.

He noticed that on the inside of the ring, on the bottom, were initials. _L.H. _He smirked and somehow a feeling of excitement filled him because he just knew, that the ring was a key to meeting her again. He didn't know how or why, but it was.

Smirking (because he tended to do that a lot) he pocketed the silver band and was about to walk away when the annoying voice he was arguing with moments ago, spoke to him again.

"So, like are you going to pay for the damages?" the arrow shaped eyebrows man or so Natsu liked to refer to him as, nagged him once more.

"Yeah hold up" he reached into his other pocket and felt nothing but fabric. Empty. Slightly panicked he checked his other pockets. They were empty too.

Uh-oh. He forgot his wallet…

Lucy turned the corner, she was sure that she was far away from the store and that no one followed her. Though running blindly through the streets wasn't much a good idea either, because now she was in a random and unfamiliar street.

She let out a scream of frustration, after walking for an hour she was still lost. The sun was well above the sky and the street lamps gave the street an eerie glow. She sighed 'What if a ghost pops out or a zombie'

Somehow she managed to think of a way to blame Cana for this, and at school tomorrow she would give the brunette an earful.

Still mumbling to herself or cursing Cana, she didn't noticed the man walking in the opposite direction. When they bumped shoulders Lucy's heart nearly leapt out of her throat and she yelled "Zombie don't eat me!" while putting her hands up front as some form of defence against the 'Zombie'.

Mr. Zombie looked at her in concern as she awkwardly put her hands down. "S-Sorry"

He shook his head, brown hair swishing. His thick eyebrows frowning along with his pouting, almost dog like face. He looked scared, no almost terrified.

"Uh are you okay mister?"

He didn't reply only looked around and walked off into the darker depths of the street. 'Weird' she thought but shrugged it off. Raising her hand she scratched her nose and noticed that on her index finger, there was no ring.

She blinked 'Where's my ring?'

* * *

**Sorry that took so long! I finished this at 2 AM, so tired! I'll try and update this as fast as I can but I've got other stories too :) and hell I was over the moon happy when I saw how many followers and reviews and faves I got, Thank you so much people!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Reviews?**


	3. Ring Ring Ring (1)

The blond looked in the mirror that was securely tightened to the tiled wall. She had just gotten out of bed and went to the bathroom only to see a sight that made eyes sore. There were bags under her eyes, heavy bags, and she looked as if she walked out of a horror movie chase scene. Her hair was a birds nest and comically enough, the girl had a dreary expression, indicating that she wasn't much of a morning person.

Usually the blond wouldn't look like an artificial zombie in the morning but the previous night had taken a toll on her. After running into the pink haired man (she was still grumbling about that) and almost having a heart attack in an alley ( never take alley ways), only to find out she lost the most precious item in her possession, other than books , she deemed it to not be the greatest of nights.

She didn't want to go back to the store, since she almost did some akin to a hit-and-run, and it was dark. Using her built-in GPS on her phone she got back home and thanked the stars for the advanced technology of humankind.

Oh how she loathed mornings.

Picking up the black comb that lay on the counter of her bathroom; she ran it through her hair, cursing every now and then when it caught onto a painful knot. Putting the comb away and rinsing her face she slugged over to her kitchen, carefully avoiding the spot where someone, namely her, would always trip.

Grabbing the Star Charms cereal, a bowl, and the gallon of milk, she mixed the concoction together and went towards her Lacrima T.V. She watched as the T.V crackled with slight static before it came to life, showing an array of bright colors. Flipping through the channels she stopped at a kids show.

_It's time to start the Pudding Pudding Exercise~!_

_Puddi, Puddi, Puddi, Puddi, Puddi,Pududing Doskoi~_

_Now I feel like eating!_

_Now I feel sleepy!_

_Caramel Blankets!_

_Puddi, Puddi, Puddi, Puddi, Puddi,Pududing Doskoi~_

_Now I feel like drinking_

_Puddi, Puddi, Puddi, Puddi, _

_I knew I'd choke~_

_Bukkubuku Bukkubuku!_

_Sticky Carmel!_

_Puddi, Puddi, Puddi, Puddi, Puddi,Pududing Doskoi~_

_Honestly, I'm sick of it!_

_Puddi, Puddi, Puddi, Puddi_

_I went and bought a cake!_

_Bukkubuku Bukkubuku!_

_But after all a hamburger~!_

Lucy stared wide eyed at the T.V screen, spoon paused midway to her mouth for a bite and left eye twitching ever so slightly. It was just one of those moments where one thinks they just wasted a whole minute of their life when they could have been doing something much more important or in Lucy's case, eating more cereal.

Life's short.

Shoving the metal spoon in her mouth, she moaned in satisfaction of the crunchy cereal and the slight touch of metal in the milk, she ought to have this in the mornings more often. It was a nice starter. Usually the girl didn't wake up nearly as early as she did today and grabbed toast to eat on the way to school, choking most of the time. She really was going to die one these days and it was going to be because of grains shaped into a square.

Who ever said eating whole grains won't kill you well…they were wrong.

She changed the channel to Magnolia's News. There was a pretty brunette standing in a raincoat and holding an umbrella and microphone. She talked into the camera, eyes tired and hallowed of restless nights. Behind her was yellow crime scene tape, blocking off the entrance towards an alley.

"_A young male at the age of 25 was discovered dead this morning in alley near Fiore's Grocers. He was found at 6:30 am by a teenager who was delivering newspapers at the time and decided to take a shortcut to get to the nearby neighborhoods. The body had already begun to decompose since spotted and approximately 3 hours have passed since the larvae began to form. _

_Police officers that had gotten to the scene first say he was laying face down. They also discovered a note in his hand and it was quoted to have said "I'm leaving" signed by the young male himself, Toby Hor-Horta. _

"_There weren't any signs of struggle and we believe it to be a suicide." Though police officers have been lead to believe it's a suicide there is also a large controversy to this issue. About 6 feet from the male, a ring was found." _

"_This was, however, not an ordinary ring. This ring was given to high ranking officials in Dra-…" _

She clicked the T.V off. Suddenly breakfast didn't seem like a good idea. Unease along with queasiness (the milk wasn't bad) dropped heavily in her stomach. During the news report, a picture of the victim came up on screen. It was that man. The man she ran into the previous night near the ally. The thick eyebrows, shaggy brown hair and almost dog like face that was cute in some aspects the none the less recognizable. It was definitely the man from last night, Mr. Zombie or so she called him.

The man was dead. She cold dead gaze or the fear she saw in him last night. Lucy wasn't the greatest with dead bodies. Maybe that was why she hated horror movie so much.

She walked back to the kitchen and set her bowl in the sink. She would wash it later. Right now she had to get to school and give Cana her 'items'.

'She so owes me' was what she though before rushing back to her room.

* * *

**Ok! First off is a BIG apology from me. I am so sorry for not updating for months! Because of school and exams I've been super busy!That and my lazy self together made me not update. Well anyway since it's summer now I think I can update more I'm not making any promises because let's all face it, I'm a lazy ass. Also I'm taking Math 11 in the summer for extra course credit (stupid calculus) so I'll try to update.**

**Anyway on a brighter note the reviews! I saw the number of reviews and i was like "WTF?" in a good way. Seriously surprising me. Thank you guys for all the reviews/follows/view/favorites. THANK YOU!**

**Anyway this chapter is short, a lil' random but important. I'm still getting the ball rolling. Besides the song is real and I really needed to fill this chapter up with something. I that's why it's a bit random.  
**

**Hope you've enjoyed the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Fairy Tail...you're wrong.**

**Signed,Crystal **


End file.
